The unread documents
by 2much4dis
Summary: Naruto and five other comrades are captured on a search and rescue mission, only to be physically and emotionally tortured for two months, now the aftermath of the ordeal is more scaring then they could every imagine...such as forced pregnancy. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: the epic battle begins

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by…that guy who wrote…it. Idk but it wasn't me, all original characters though are mine and I take full credit for each and everyone.

Summary: I'd advice you to read the story first and if you don't know who the characters are go back and read this info. But it's not needed especially for those of you who can just wing it do so. Naruto is sent on a Sasuke retrieval mission along with Shikamaru, Choji, Rock lee, Shanic, Memaru, Kiba, and Morris. Once they enter the lare of orochimaru the are easily over thrown and captured. Worried a rescue team for the rescue team is sent out containing people from the missing team members team. But what will they find with the missing Naruto?

* * *

**Profiles for Original characters:**

Sukiko Sakage:

**LeAnn**: Formerly on team Gai, but she was Orochimaru's real apprentice. Helped in the destruction of the leaf village during the chunin exams. Her mother was his first apprentice but killed herself because she didn't want him to get a hold of her family's Geka genkai. She also killed her husband and his entire clan so that orochimaru couldn't use them either. Her last mission was to protect LeAnn from being bitten because even if she wiped all the other users of her talents away LeAnn could use both her mother and her father's ability's. But right before she got to the village hidden in the leafs LeAnn got bit by Orochimaru and received the curse mark of hell. Her Geka genkai's are regeneration/immortality (unless beheaded) mom side; unlimited chakara (from her fathers side) side affects to unlimited chakara is hibernation; sleeping for up to a month. Trained with Sasuke, is in love with rock lee, and former best friend to Neji. Neji liked her until she left. Feeling unknown.

**Morris**: former Sakage's son. Fire village jounin, missing with the shinobi,

**Memaru Lee** (Uchiha): unknown Uchiha, forth girl in the team Kurenai, use to date Shikamaru broke up with him so her mom wouldn't kill him when she was chasing her down, currently an ANBU, obtained mangekyou sharingan, went on operation rescue but was also presumed dead by Sasuke.

**Oscar**: fire village chunin, helping Sakura look for the missing shinobi.

**Shanic**: presumed dead. Missing from both teams. Fourth member on team Kurenai.

**Geene**: Gaara's twin brother. Fourth member on team Gaara.

**Kai**: LeAnn's replacement on team gai, she's in love with Neji but gets no attention. Comes with Sukiko on operation rescue of the shinobi that got kidnapped, an is presumed to be killed by Sukiko's sister in the Akatsuki.

* * *

_~Shikamaru~_

_I woke up with chains on my neck connecting me to Naruto and him to lee and so on. We were all in one room except for chouji. It was damp and cold and we were…naked. I looked around and noticed we were on some sort of paper bomb trap. _

"_S-shika…maru where are we?" Naruto grunted. _

"_I-I-Naruto I really d-d-on't know…." We were shivering and in this state could go into hypothermia at any moment. _

"…_why are we….c-chained?" he looked at lee's unconscious body the giant plant was submerged in water except for the half we laid on, so Morris who was holding onto lee for body heat, hair was in water._

"_W-w-wake the o-oothers…we have to g-g-et out of here." I said moving to my other side and observing my status. The paper trap was designed so that we knew immediately that this was a trap and take time off to observe and identify a way out. This is where Neji would have come in handy._

"_S-shikamaru…I'm c-cold…" lee's voice whispered._

"_we're being t-to-tortured." I explained._

_He looked around and sat up crossing his unbandaged arms around his chest. "Wait…w-we lost to S-Sasuke….!" Lee exclaimed._

"_t-that bastard…I'm getting really cold …and it feels like this __**thing **__we're on is alive." I had felt it too, sudden breath, sudden movements, the moisture on it. It was alive, and breathing, perhaps asleep. Was Orochimaru going to make it eat us. And we couldn't particularly move…being paper trapped and chained together and all. Then where was chouji? Did he die too? _

_This was the worst mission I'd lead yet._

"_Don't stress you're pretty little head yet, the funs just beginning!" I turned to see Sasuke and his lackey squad._

"_what do y-you goons w-w-wa-want?" Naruto tried to but some actual threat into his voice but he just sounded like a drowned rat._

"_Funny, you should be begging for mercy. You should be asking one million questions on your missing comrades. You shouldn't be so rude." Sasuke said with an evil smirk._

"_All in do time Sasuke…for now you Suigetsu and jugo need to calm your hormones." Orochimaru purred grasping a snarling Sasuke by the chin._

"_Whatever…all in due time dobe." Sasuke snatched his chin away and turned to leave._

"_W-wait bastard!" he screamed on the top of his lungs. Sasuke turned barely, "don't you w-walk out on us…come d-d-own here and f-f-fi-fight me like a man!" he hissed._

"…_when are you going to realize dobe…your not a man, you're a woman." He walked out._

_Suigetsu smiled his huge shark grin and turn around as well waving at us, "see ya 'round ladies!" he laughed._

_Jugo looked at us and nodded waiting for some sort of response from Orochimaru, "Go ahead boy give them what their here for." That didn't sound good._

"_Sir," he made several hand signs and the paper seals ignited I thought we were going to explode so I jumped pulling everyone else with me into the frozen depths of ice cold water. Lee and Morris hissed as they were dragged into the water by their neck._

_We met underwater and then Morris decided it was best to swim up. I quickly agreed when I say the tentacles on the thing… we all made it up so that our head was poking out of the water till one tentacle grabbed Morris and hoisted him up dragging us all by the chain I felt the lack of oxygen and the drop in temperature take effect over my body. _

_Then tentacles were everywhere in the blink of an eye, some were holding me up by my limbs some were holding lee up around his waist and then other, like the ones holding Morris were violating him. One had entered his mouth and began fucking it, another's were holding his arms back and two other had held his legs wide open while tiny ones slide into his body leaking some white fluid._

_he was fighting it at first trying to scream out, but this was all thought of on advance, with us all being tied together no one could surpass each other because we had to act as one. Meaning we were only as strong as our weakest link. Second the supposed paper bombs were what was actually keeping this thing asleep when they went off the thing woke up, doing it's prime duty, third the temperature and the water, slowed our reaction time and weakened us when it reached a certain temperature. And fourth, the tentacles, there were __**way **__too many to fight off in our state._

_Then I saw lee flipped til he was hanging upside down and his legs spread wide while a tiny tentacle began raping him. Another one held his hands, while another went into his mouth. _

"_lee!" _

"_Naruto hush these things don't have eyes they react to movement and noise." I warned._

"_but lee…" he whispered._

"_it's too late for him and plus it's not hurting him…much." I looked at morris the thing had removed the tiny one, and positioned his hip up while a large tentacle penetrated him. I saw tears appear and fall down his face while the one in his mouth came, filling his face with a nasty thick white fluid and then it pulled out and moved on. He was forced to swallow and yell as the bigger one inside him moved so much more faster. Then his mouth was filled up by another._

"_oh my gawd we're being raped." I realized in horror._

"_what and you're a genius…how long did it take before you realized that?" Naruto hissed then he was bent forward and he looked at me in fear. "Shika please don't let them…" Naruto began but one filled his face and he grimaced in disgust._

"_s-sorry Naruto" I pulled on the ones holding my hand, then two more rubbed around me…it was…it was feeling me up. One squeezed my dick and started jacking me off. While two more brought my legs up so that my knee's touched my chest. Smaller tentacles started penetrating my hole leaving behind a cold wet fluid. It felt so weird yet pleasant. I found myself moaning, and then it tapped a spot inside me, then I went blind and screamed. That's when it put a tentacle in my mouth to silence me. _

_I felt like crying this felt so good, I was bucking uncontrollably, the coldness of the water and the room was soon wearing off from the excitement our bodies were building up._

"_Open up princess…" I looked up to see ujugo had started perspiring a lot more then necessary then I thought about it, he was controlling the thing so he must be feeling the pleasure from it._

_If we could take out juugo we could get out of here. The creature held lee tightly while he came into his mouth then it let another went into his mouth. I felt the thing in my mouth grow and then burst it's come all inside of my mouth. I swallowed the sweet tasting fluid and willingly opened my mouth for the next then the one in my ass blew it's load and it felt weird. For starters I felt the need to come again as the tiny things sprayed their fluid into my ass. Then it was replaced by a larger thicker thing that fucked me ruthlessly._

_Naruto had his eyes closed tightly as the tentacles fucked him hard. His entire body would jerk forward while some of the other tentacles took a feel of his body. Some even jerked his penis. _

_Then the tentacle in his mouth came and moved on, "Oh gawd Shika…please think of some thing soon. I can't-can't Ahhhh!" Naruto came first. Out of everybody he was the youngest, so he hadn't yet built up stamina. Lee was the second to blow weird since he was older then me and Naruto but younger then Morris._

_Morris was next to blow and the thing drank his come. Then I guess it was my turn, it raised me up and pulled all three of then together with their faces near my cock. I get what its trying to do and with this thing inside me I came all over my comrades faces. I'm suppose to be their leader, to do everything in my power to stop them, but I didn't, I came on them and degraded them. I let them all down. I remembered how Naruto had begged me to not let this happen._

"_Shika please don't let them…" I heard it over and over again as I pulled tightly on my restraints._

_That's when lee licked his lips seductively, he tasted my essence and smiled. His eyes were glazed and his cheeks flushed, "…again." He begged._

"_what ever you sluts want your going to get…for now." Juugo hissed. _

"_Fuck me sir." Lee was pulled away and was attacked by multiple tentacles. _

_Then we were all attacked. How long was it going to take for help to get here? Would help ever get here? And why did I want to see lee drink my come again?_

_We had never found orochimaru's lair before, why would they find it now that we were here? We could be trapped here for years. We could be forced to get fucked by tentacle for another two years before they even come close to finding us. I'd sooner off myself then be a fuck slave._

_I wanted to pass out as tentacles took turns on my as they drank my essence again and again. _

…_as I watched my comrades that at a time not too long ago depended on me. Me! I who was watching them be violated for the pleasure of a sicko and his lackeys. _

~Sasuke~

Okay so this was unexpected but pleasant, after all I had loved the baka for eight years. I really didn't want to torture him…well at fist anyway. He brings out the worst in me all the damn time no matter how many times I try to be civil.

"Dumb dobe…making me get like this! Anything that happens to you is your own damn fault!" I sighed. Where was Suigetsu? You know what I don't really want to know. I walked into the room LeAnn, Orochimaru and Karin were sitting there with a test tube.

LeAnn yawned and stretched. She must be fighting sleep, being as that she had to hibernate after battles were she uses excess chakara. Karin was kissing Orochimaru's ass, and when she saw me leapt with joy.

"Sasuke…" she screamed.

"why haven't you told her yet?" I looked at him.

"I have she said…she didn't care." Orochimaru said with a smile.

"Anyway…where's sui?" I asked.

"He's in the room with juugo…most likely jacking off." He smirked.

I looked toward the room, I wanted to watch but then I feel guilt. It was best to just wait for the serum to take affect and for them to become submissive. Weird though why would Karin want to help me out and get nothing in return. Especially knowing that I was going to use the dobe to revive my clan?

And now we wait. It could take minutes, hour, second, days, month's even. But they were ours, it wasn't likely they would figure out where we were it took them two fucking years to figure out where our lair was in the first place. So I would have the boy of my dreams to myself mostly for how long it takes them to find us. The thought that it may take them two years or longer was arousing. In a week he'd be pregnant then in nine months he'd have my baby, then I'd do him again and again, and because the spell is permanent he can have me at least ten kids. At least…I smirked; Naruto was going to be my babies mama.

This I had to see.

Team leader: Shikamaru Nara

Second leader: Morris.

Current status of the mission: critical.

Status of team: critical…some members are lost and presumed to be dead.

Members still alive: Shikamaru Nara, rock lee, Chouji Akamichi, Naruto Uzumaki, and Morris.

Rescue team: Leader Sukiko, second leader Neji, Team medic Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, Memaru, Geene, Kiba, Kai, and Oscar. Jounin/ANBU/chunin accompanied Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino, Gai Maito.

* * *

Okay so it's not the final chap, join me on LJ and I'll be posting g there I'm afraid the story is too graphic for ff and so yeah I'll see you there and what not. And yeah it's a good story so if it get too graphic I'ma be given it bak to my sis to post on a more appropriate site such as y gallery. (only for 18 and up) or AFF (only 18 or up.)


	2. looking for something?

Updates to the unread documents…

Hi there—yeah for over 1,000 hits! But more on to the story. The next chapter and the next have been like posted on my page as of a yesterday—so yeah check it out ON LIVE JOURNAL. It's on my profile just above stories read and review and yeah expect problems cuz I still am in need of a beta. This story alone brought in more than half my hits so please.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XP XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XDHello FF readers...jesus it seems for ever since i've been on here and even longer since i've read anything unrelated to my beta ppl. I have been sooooooooo busy with skool its endless struggles and shit. Not to mention my own unpublished wrk that i have to build up since the cruel demise of my love (my flash drive) chapter three is coming up and since you know chapter four was on my comp drive and not the flash so it will also be updated asap as well. XD

Well, hypocrite by birth is out.


End file.
